Endless Loop
by Mikurira
Summary: Shinji tidak akan pernah keluar dari rangkaian kejadian itu kalau dia tidak bisa menerima kematian Kaworu. KawoShin. Endless loop. Fictogemino. AU.


**Disclaimer** : Evangelion belongs to Hideaki Anno.

**Pairing **: Kaworu Nagisa x Shinji Ikari

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Angst/Tragedy

**Warning!** Endless-loop plot. AU. Fictogemino.

Fictogemino adalah double-fanfic yang bisa dibaca dari bawah keatas maupun atas kebawah.

**A/N** : Eva01 bukanlah mecha dalam cerita ini. Tapi sebuah alat yang dibuat oleh ayah Shinji, Ikari Gendo. Eva01 adalah mesin waktu yang hanya bisa dipakai menuju batas waktu masa lalu tertentu (tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu terlalu jauh). Enjoy!

.

* * *

**Endless Loop**

Oleh Mikurira

* * *

.

.

Semua kembali terulang, dan tidak bisa dihentikan.

Hidup. Mati. Kembali. Hidup. Mati. Kembali. Itulah yang terjadi pada Kaworu—dan Shinji yang selalu mengulangnya hingga ia mendapat akhir yang diinginkannya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Teriak Shinji menatap kearah benda di tangannya, "Eva!" sebuah kata pemicu yang dikatakan Shinji kini telah mengaktifkan kembali benda misterius di tangannya itu. Dalam hitungan detik, ia terlempar lagi ke dimensi berbeda, membuat garis dunia baru hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya, Kaworu.

Ia tahu hal itu terjadi lagi berulang kali—Kaworu dengan sejuta kematiannya.

Tertimpa bangunan tua.

Terlempar ke lantai.

Terjatuh dari jendela apertemen.

Tertabrak bus.

Ya, semua itu terjadi lagi. Berapa kalipun Shinji mencoba untuk menghalanginya—mencegah agar hal itu tidak terjadi, itu tidak pernah berhasil. Semuanya akan berakhir sama.

"KAWORU!" Shinji memanggil nama itu, berharap bisa mencegahnya dari kematian. Tapi tidak bisa. Kaworu telah mendahuluinya. Matanya terasa panas saat apa yang ada dihadapannya kini terjadi lagi.

Begitu tersadar. Kaworu sudah tidak ada lagi dihadapannya. Ia tahu kalau lelaki itu sebenarnya mengetahui tentang keadaannya setelah ini—takdir kematiannya. Ya, bus itulah yang melakukannya. Kendaraan itu melaju kencang. Menabrak sosok lelaki yang melintasi jalan di depannya dan berakhir membunuh sosok itu. Membuat Shinji kaget dan segera menghampirinya. Shinji memeluknya dengan erat, tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"Kaworu—!" Shinji menangis terisak tidak membiarkan Kaworu untuk pergi mendahuluinya.

"Shinji…" Kaworu mengelus pipi putih lembut Shinji sambil tersenyum "kumohon… jangan gunakan benda itu lagi… aku tidak ingin kau menyaksikan kematianku berulang kali…" kata Kaworu pada lelaki itu. Memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata terakhirnya pada Shinji sebelum dia meninggalkannya, "aku mencintaimu, Shinji—"

"Kaworu!" Shinji berteriak meluapkan kekesalan dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana pun juga ia ingin menolong lelaki di hadapannya.

Ia sadar ia kembali dalam keadaan itu lagi.

Shinji menggelapkan matanya. Ia tidak akan pernah menerima hal itu terjadi. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia harus berada dalam kegelapan ruang dan waktu yang dijalankannya berulang kali, ia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Berapakalipun Shinji harus menggunakan Eva01 dan menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri, ia akan tetap melakukannya—sampai ia menemukan akhir yang diinginkannya, Kaworu tanpa kematian. Itulah yang diinginkannya. Kemudian cahaya kembali meneranginya, dan mengembalikannya dalam keadaan waktu semula. Mengulang kembali kejadian itu dari awal.

.

.

* * *

**END**

(silahkan baca lagi per-paragraf dari bawah ke atas untuk mengulang LOOP yang dilakukan Shinji setelah kematian itu)

* * *

.

.

A/N : Bikin Fictogemino itu ternyata susah. Pake banget. Karena kata-kata yang ditulis haruslah ambigu dan tidak tuntas sehingga bisa berlanjut pada bagian selanjutnya. Jujur saja kalau ini adalah yang pertama aku buat, dan membuat cerita loop dengan fictogemino adalah suatu hal yang amat-sangat sulit, karena harus bisa dibaca terus-menerus bolak balik atas kebawah, bawah keatas terus sampe bosen. Shinji tidak akan bisa keluar dari kenyataan itu kalo dia nggak menerima apa yang terjadi sama Kaworu-nya. _Poor_ Shinji.

Lalu…. Saya merasa cerita ini sangat tidak jelas. Tapi yah, yasudahlah. Ini adalah fanfiksi percobaan untuk membuat fictogemino, jadi...daripada didiemin di dalemn hardisk, mending di publish aja. Terimakasih.

Review?


End file.
